


Do you mind?

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you mind?"

Mind? Mind? Why would he mind that the love of his life was getting married to someone else? He knew he had to say something right now and yet. Yet nothing was coming out. Elio just wanted everything to go away. He wished he'd never met him. He wished Oliver had never come here in the first place.

He wished.  
He wished he didn't love him.

"Oliver?"

He was calling him by his name. Why the hell was he doing this to him now?

"..No, I don't mind." His voice was choking up slightly. "Eravamo solo un'avventura." We were just a fling. That was all it was. That was all it had been and that was all it ever would be.

"Elio.. I know what that damn well means. You don't mean that."

"You showed me by this.. that it was nothing but that..''

"Tell me not to do it. Tell me to come home. Tell me to come back to you."

"I can't. Cause you won't."

With that he hung up, ignoring the re-calling rings as he made his way to the living room, tears in his eyes before laying his head down on his mother's lap.

"Was it him?" He didn't need to answer that. He couldn't bear to. He couldn't bear to ever think of him again. Oliver didn't love him and never had. He could see that now and Elio knew he had been so stupid in believing someone like Oliver could love someone like him or even come close to it. Everything had been a lie. He'd had a girlfriend after all this time. He was getting married. He was going to be someone's husband. Just not his. Never his again. He had to get his head around this. Oliver had never been his, not really. Not ever.


	2. Oliver's return

Days had passed now.  
Days.  
He'd counted every single second.  
Every minute.  
Praying he'd been wrong.  
Praying Oliver would come back and fight for him.  
He felt like he was suffering.  
Felt heartbroken.  
Felt like his entire world was crashing down.

He should hate him.  
He should hate him!!  
He should hate him more than anyone else in the world and yet with each day that went past he knew he loved him more and more.

Fuck him.  
Fuck him so damn hard.

No.  
If he thought those words all he'd think about was Oliver's cock in his ass.  
STOP!

Deciding to leave and go out for a walk he made his way down the driveway before he noticed something that made his stomach turn over and over. 

Oliver was standing there. Appearing to be in a huge argument with the boy's own father. He was here. He was here. He was here. There was nothing in the world he wanted more than to go over and hug him, kiss him. Say he forgave him. He had. Right from the second he'd heard it. 

Yet something turned him away and he ran off past the gate and out.

Oliver didn't belong with him. 


End file.
